


Never Insult the Elf

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Part of the r/dragonage weekly writing prompts. Prompt #2- A bar fight, laughter, gambling, drinking, red and blue





	Never Insult the Elf

Isabela had gotten her hands on a barrel of Tevinter blood wine. No one asked how or why, but the barrel was the size of a small carriage. Anders had declared he wasnt going to touch the stuff, and would make sure everyone got home safe and mostly unharmed. Aveline also stated she was going to abstain, citing that as Captain of the Guard, it would be unseemly. Hawke loudly shouted that it meant more for her and poured herself a large mug of the stuff.

"Sooo, strip Wicked Grace?" Hawke suggested, pulling a deck of cards from her robes and beginning to shuffle.

Isabela settled in across from her, grinning. "Shots or clothes?" Hawke nodded. "Oh you are on then." Isabela pulled a shot glass out from, somewhere and set it on the table.

Varric leaned forward from his usual spot. "I'm in." Merril joined in, with Carver quickly agreeing. "I'll play only for clothes." Anders said, sitting near Varric.

"Chicken." Isabela teased before turning towards Sebastian. "And what about you? Fancy a trip down memory lane?" She waggled her eyebrows as he flushed. "Uh, no. Thank you. I will observe with Aveline."

Isabela pouted, "Oh fine. What about you Fenris?" He had been very quiet, watching Hawke, his arm not quite touching hers. They had been reunited recently and he was not prone to public displays of affection yet.

"Very well, I shall join in. Though," his hand briefly stroked Hawke's arm. "Marian will decide just how much clothing I lose."

Hawke flushed, dropping a few cards. "Oh. Um, Okay."

She dealt the first hand and everyone placed their bets. Hawke quickly folded, proclaiming luck wasnt on her side yet. Merril won the first round, earning several shoes while everyone else took a shot.

Three Hours Later

"Isabela has amazing boobs, I mean look at them." Hawke gestured vaguely in the rogue's direction, leaning heavily on Fenris as he tried in vain to keep some of her modesty intact.

Anders was left with only a square of fabric covering himself. Varric was down to his small clothes and was asleep under the table curled around Bianca.

Aveline had long since taken poor Merril home, the small elf having no head for the wine. And Carver had followed, stating that the alienage wasnt dangerous at night. Sebastian was very interested in his feet, muttering the Chant under his breath.

"Thank you love! Yours arent half bad either. Fenris is a lucky elf." Isabela took another drink from her mug, unashamed of her current semi-undressed state.

"He is pretty amazing." Hawke petted Fenris's bare chest. "Did you know the markings are everywhere? Its like he is a big rune or something, but I can lick him and stuff."

Isabela leaned forward, intrigued. "But how does he taste?"

Hawke started to open her mouth but Fenris picked her up effortlessly. "And I think its time to go home now."

Hawke and Isabela pouted, "Noooo"

Working one-handed Fenris drapped a cloak over Marian. "Yes Marian. It is late and you have had far too much to drink."

Marian snuggled against him, "you drank more than me though."

He sighed heading toward the door, "Good night Isabela. Anders."

A voice behind them spoke up, "the lady doesnt want to leave." The words were slurred and angry. "You dirty knife-ear. You're kidnapping her."

"Uh oh." Hawke whispered as Fenris gently set her in a chair and turned around.

"Choose your next words carefully." They had all come mostly unarmed to the Hanged Man, but Fenris always carried a small dagger.

The drunk stood brandishing a worn sword. "You heard me." He took a few staggering steps towards Fenris. "Filthy elves, thinking you can have our women."

Hawke saw him snap, his back went completely straight and the lyrium glowed. Fenris's hand was a blur as it grabbed the man's throat, pulling him close. "I could rip your spine from your body with a thought. But," The lyrium glow faded. "I wont give you the satifaction of a good death."

He threw the man into the wall, Hawke winced at the crunching noise. Fenris dug in his pouch and handed a soverign to Corff. "Apologises for the mess." There was a large crack in the wall and a man-sized blood splatter dripping onto the floor.

"No need Messire. You were just taking out the trash." He pocketed the coin, nodding toward Hawke. "Best get the lady home before theres any more trouble."

Fenris scooped Marian into his arms. "My hero." She mumbled into his chest as he carried her home.


End file.
